


major key alert

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Spoilers for the Feb 26 Live at the Table, Trans Character, Voyeurism, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: After their daring escape there's a lot to talk about. They don't end up doing much talking.





	major key alert

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to alix and dora, for looking it over/also shipping this, and extremely thanks to maddie, for betaing and for waking up to approximately eight billion messages about this episode.
> 
> also, thank you to ali and dre for doing The Most during the episode.

Territory slumped against Flashback and Half-Past as they helped him back to his borrowed quarters. The effect of the ether had been held off by adrenalin, but the moment things had calmed down, Territory had begun to drift. 

 

“‘m fine,” he said, trying to pull away from them and almost falling.

 

“Sure,” said Half-Past. 

 

Territory’s head lolled against Flashback’s shoulder. Half-Past pressed his lips together, trying to hide a smile at his Captain’s blush.

 

“Guess ether was a pretty dumb choice, huh?” mumbled Territory. “Should’ve stuck with the fries.”

 

Half-Past snorted. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Flashback smile.

“It’s fine,” said Flashback,. “You weren't to know we’d have to run out of there so fast.”

 

“That’s  _ right _ ,” said Territory, making a wide gesture and half-stumbling forwards, his body following the exaggerated motion of it.

 

Half-Past tightened his grip on Territory’s waist, feeling Flashback do the same, steadying Territory as they reached the Captain’s bedroom. He opened the door carefully, shuffling Territory through and closing it behind them before he helped Flashback to maneuver Territory onto the bed. As soon as they reached it, Territory flopped down, half-pulling them both down with him. Half-Past struggled to disentangle himself. Flashback’s attempt was a little more half-hearted.

 

Territory made a face, curling his arm around Flashback’s waist. “ _ Stay _ .”

 

Flashback’s cheeks flushed a deep pink, and Half-Past ducked his head, trying to hide a grin.

 

Half-Past wriggled his arm out from under Territory. “Well, I’ll leave you both to it--”

 

Territory’s hand curled itself in the front of Half-Past’s shirt. “You stay too.”

 

“Noo-oo, I don’t think--” Half-Past started to say.

 

“ _ Stay _ ,” said Territory again imperiously, or as imperiously as a person could with their eyes slipping closed.

 

“Uh,” Half-Past looked to Flashback. “Captain?”

 

Flashback swallowed. “He said he wants you to stay.”

 

“I don’t, uh,” Half-Past stumbled over his words, “There’s no exactly a lot of room on this bed.”

 

Territory’s hand tightened in his shirt, tugging him closer. Half-Past shot Flashback a panicked look.

 

“He could take the hammock?” offered Flashback, “How’s that?”

 

Territory hummed. “Acceptable.”

 

Territory wriggled, toeing off his boots before clumsily trying to crawl further up the bed. He slipped a little on the sheets and Flashback and Half-Past both reached out to steady him. Their hands brushed, and Half-Past heard someone gasp softly. He couldn’t be sure if it was Territory or Flashback. Half-Past swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He was careful not to look too closely at either of them as they got comfortable, their bodies fitting together.

 

He waited until Territory was settled before he clambered into the hammock above the bed. He peered over the edge at them - Territory’s face was pressed into the crook of Flashback’s neck, his arm slung over her side. Flashback looked up at him, a blush still colouring her cheeks. Half-Past gave her a thumbs up, biting his lip to muffle a laugh at the expression she made in reply.

 

Territory tilted his head up, movements still slowed by the ether, pressing a clumsy kiss to Flashback’s lips. Half-Past froze, quickly looking away. Flashback put her hand on Territory's shoulder, gently pushing at him as she leaned back. 

 

Territory pouted at her, whining softly and he tried to lean towards her.

 

Flashback kissed his forehead gently, pulling him so he was tucked against her side again. “Sleep now.”

 

Territory wriggled, finding a comfortable spot and relaxing against her, already fading into sleep. “But later though.”

 

“Uh,” said Flashback, sounding strained, “yeah, maybe.” She met Half-Past’s wide, wide eyes. “Not. One. Word.”

 

“Alright,” said Half-Past. 

 

Half-Past settled back, the hammock rocking gently with his own movements. He could see the two of them partly reflected in the mirror hanging on the cupboard across from him, the tentative curve of Flashback’s hand on Territory’s side. Half-Past smiled. He’d just wait, just a little while, and then he’d sneak out.

  
  
  


Of course, he fell asleep.

  
  
  


Half-Past woke slowly. The hammock rocked gently, and his half-asleep mind took a moment to figure out the reason behind it - the hammock was tied to the bed, and the bed was moving. Not violently, not like the wild rocking it would be doing if the ship were under attack. Just a slight motion, setting the hammock on a gently swing.

 

There was a small, breathy sound below him. Half-Past’s eyes snapped open. There was the sound of fabric rustling, matching time with the rocking of the hammock. He could see Territory’s purple velvet jacket, shirt, and binder discarded on the floor by the bed, Flashback’s corset beside it. Motion caught his eye, pulling it to the mirror. Half-Past caught sight of the line of Flashback’s leg, the velvet fabric of her gown being pushed aside by Territory’s hand as it slid upwards.

 

He quickly forced himself to look away, casting his eyes around for a way out. It proved difficult - he had to be careful not to move, lest he give himself away. Also difficult was the fact the the hammock was suspended over the bed, and neither Flashback nor Territory seemed inclined to want to leave any time soon, if the sounds below him were any indication.

 

Half-Past made a half-hearted attempt at going back to sleep, a task that seemed equally as difficult as leaving. Any time he closed his eyes, his mind conjured an image to match the sound below him. There was a muffled gasp, followed by a much-less-muffled gasp, and Half-Past bit his lip to muffle a sound of surprise.

 

The rustling below him stopped.

 

“Half-Past?” said Flashback, her voice quiet and cautious.

 

Half-Past held his breath, holding himself still.

 

“No, I’m Absolute Territory,” said Territory, “I know we’re doing a lot of code names at the moment but I like to think I’m pretty easy to remember in this scenario.”

 

Half-Past couldn’t help it - a snort of laughter escaped him. He slapped a hand over his mouth, which, in retrospect, really only made it more obvious that he was now awake.

 

“Oh you mean  _ Half-Past is awake _ ,” said Territory. “Obviously. I already knew that.”

 

“ _ What _ ,” said Flashback. Half-Past could see her shift in the mirror, sitting up slightly.

 

Half-Past could see the roll of Territory’s shoulders and he shrugged, relaxing back on the bed. “Well I  _ am _ a master sorcerer.”

 

“Oh come  _ on _ ,” said Half-Past. 

 

He pressed his lips together tightly. So much for pretending he was asleep.

 

Half-Past flinched as someone trailed a hand along his back through the fabric of the hammock. Territory, he realised, who was now sitting up slightly to mirror Flashback’s position, his other hand on her hip.

 

“I-- well. You should have told me. And  _ you, _ ” said Flashback, poking Half-Past in the side, “should have told me that you’d woken up!”

 

“What was I supposed to say,” said Half-Past. “‘Sorry Captain, can you stop making out for a second while I get down’?”

 

“Sounds like _somebody’s_ _jeal-ous_ ,” said Territory, in a sing-song voice.

 

“What, no,” said Half-Past, a little too quickly for his own good.

 

“Oh you  _ are _ ,” said Territory, sounding delighted, “but about which one of us, I wonder?”

 

Half-Past made an annoyed sound, wriggling to glare over the side of the hammock. “I’m not jealous, I--”

 

His glade faded immediately. The moment he poked his head over the side, Territory looked away from him, leaning over to kiss a trail down Flashback’s neck, pulling aside the strap of her gown. Flashback let out a soft gasp, her eyes fluttering shut. Half-Past opened and closed his mouth a few times, the words he was going to say to Territory dying on his lips.

 

It was Flashback’s gasps he’d heard earlier; Flashback’s gasps that had pulled him from sleep. He felt his cheeks heat up.

 

Flashback put a hand on Territory’s shoulder, her nails digging into his bare skin in a way that made Territory shiver. Half-Past bit his lip, suppressing a shiver of his own at the sight.

 

Territory raised his head, grinning widely up at him, before he turned to look at Flashback. “Told you he was jealous.”

 

Flashback’s eyes opened, looking straight into his. Half-Past felt his blush deepen, the heat of it spreading through him.

 

Her hand tightened on Territory’s shoulder again as she pulled him forward. Territory followed her motion enthusiastically, pulling at the fabric of her other sleeve, tugging at her gown haphazardly. 

 

Half-Past dragged his eyes away from Flashback’s bare chest, his eyes catching on where Territory was sucking a bruise on her neck. Flashback smirked, always a sign that his Captain was planning something dangerous. He shivered.

 

She reached behind herself and Half-Past heard the unmistakable sound of a zip. His breath caught in his throat.Territory made a pleased noise, helping her wriggle out of the top part of the gown so he could mouth at her breast, his hand cupping the other and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Flashback moaned softly, her hand coming up to rake through Territory’s hair.

 

Half-Past’s breath sounded ragged to his own ears, his hips shifting against the fabric of the hammock, not enough but as much as he could without tipping himself out. Every so often, Flashback let out a breathy whine, sending a throb of  _ want _ through him. Her hand tightened in Territory’s hair and he groaned, the sound of it muffled against her. 

 

Flashback didn’t look away from Half-Past, pinning him in place with her gaze. He stayed twisted on the hammock, gripping the side of it with white-knuckled hands as he watched Territory move lower, kissing a trail down Flashback’s body until he was between her thighs, her discarded dress slipping to the floor.

 

“You  _ are _ jealous,” said Flashback, her voice rough.

 

Territory made a sound of agreement, fading into a moan as her hand tightened in his hair.

 

“I--” Half-Past swallowed. He had, after all, always tried to be honest with his Captain. “Maybe. A little. Yes.”

 

Flashback hummed, petting a hand through Territory’s hair before reaching up, her fingers trailing along his side through the fabric of the hammock. Half-Past shivered again, biting back a whine. She ran her fingers back up his body, leaning forward slightly so that she could brush her fingers across his lips. Half-Past strained forward, trying to keep her touch on him.

 

She gasped sharply, looking back to Territory. Half-Past followed her gaze in time to see Territory ease a second finger into her, his mouth still working her. Flashback clutched at his hair, and Territory and Half-Past both groaned.

 

Half-Past watched Flashback shake apart, his hips making small motions against the fabric of the hammock in time with hers, watching as the flush in her cheeks spread down her body. Flashback bit her lip in an attempt to muffle her moans as she came.

 

She eased herself down onto the bed, half-hidden from Half-Past’s gaze by Territory’s body as he pressed light kisses along her thighs. Flashback smiled, stroking a hand through his hair. Her gaze drifted back up to Half-Past, and her soft smile sharped into something dangerous again. Half-Past swallowed.

 

“I think it’s time to let him down,” said Flashback.

 

Territory hummed. “If you say so. I suppose it is your ship. And your bedroom.”

 

“So it is,” said Flashback. She crooked a finger at Half-Past. “Down.”

 

Half-Past scrambled to comply, standing to the side of the bed. Territory’s gaze dropped to the bulge in his pants and Half-Past felt his blush deepen, the heat dropping into the pit of his stomach as he suppressed the urge to cover himself.

 

Territory hooked a finger into one of the belts looped around Half-Past’s waist, tugging on it. “You’re going to have to take all of these off.”

 

“Right,” said Half-Past, his hands fumbling at his belt loops. “Right.”

 

He could feel their eyes on him as slowly his various belts and chains dropped to the floor. He looked back up at them, his hands on the buttons of his travel-worn shirt. Territory made a  _ hurry up _ gesture, the haughtiness of it marred slightly by his gasp as Flashback snaked an arm around his waist.

 

Half-Past’s hands slowed on his buttons as he watched Flashback’s hand unfasten Territory’s pants and slip her hand inside. Territory arched up into her touch, his breath hitching on each inhale.

 

“You’d better hurry up,” said Flashback, looking down at Territory.

 

Half-Past swore under his breath, tearing at the last few buttons and hurriedly stepping out of his pants, kicking them away. He clambered onto the bed and looked to Flashback. She smiled at him, gesturing his forward with her free hand. 

 

He gasped as she kissed him, her nails ranking across his scalp. He heard Territory whine, and he broke off the kiss to see Territory looking up at them,

 

“Now who’s jealous?” said Half-Past, pleased that his voice sounded more steady than he felt.

 

“I don’t get  _ jealous _ ,” said Territory, sounding out of breath, “I always--  _ oh _ \-- I always get what I want…”

 

Territory reached up, pulling Half-Past down into a rough kiss, manicured nails digging sharply into his bicep. Half-Past let himself be pulled along by it, groaning as Flashback bit a kiss into his neck. 

 

She reached across him to take his hand, moving it to slide into Territory’s pants beside her’s. Territory moaned, the sound of it loud as he broke off the kiss.

 

“Unfair,” he said, panting, “that’s-- unfair ad-advantage, you-- I’m--”

 

Flashback chuckled, warm in Half-Past’s ear, the sound of it rumbling where she was pressed against him. “I’m sure you’ll get us back.”

 

Half-Past felt her speed up her movements and he followed her lead. Territory swore, his hands twisting in the sheets.

 

“Seems like it might have been a while for you, your Highness,” said Half-Past.

 

“Not my bed,” managed Territory, “seemed… seemed rude-- oh _ , please… _ ”

 

“Well, considered this your Captain’s permission,” said Flashback.

 

Territory shuddered, gasping for breath, and Half-Past could feel him clenching around his and Flashback’s fingers. They eased him through his orgasm until he turned boneless, clumsily pulling them both to him, warm and pilant.

 

The fabric of his velvet pants brushed against Half-Past’s erection and Half-Past let out a choked-off whine.

 

“Oh,” said Territory, “Sorry, I should have… I have something we could have used for that.”

 

“You really didn’t pack appropriately for your escape,” said Flashback. “Half-Past.”

 

Her tone was the same as she’d use to him on the bridge, the one that had always commanded his attention. Flashback spread her legs slightly, as much as she could with Territory lounging against her, patting the cleared space in front of her. Half-Past settled against her, letting her position him as she wished.

 

Flashback hooked her chin over his shoulder, her hands sliding down his chest. Half-Past shivered, his breath coming quickly. He felt Territory shift beside them, propping himself up on an elbow to watch as Flashback wrapped a hand around him. Half-Past bit his lip, muffling a shout.

 

He could feel the heat building in his gut, making the universe shrink to the touch of Flashback’s hand and Territory’s dark gaze. Half-Past reached out without looking, clutching at the sheets and Territory’s pants.

 

Territory trailed a hand lazily up his thigh. “Maybe next time we can use the thing I brought with me.”

 

Flashback hummed. “It depends how well you both behave yourselves.”

 

“Always try to be good at following your orders,” Half-Past managed.

 

He could feel Flashback’s delighted smile against his neck and she kissed a line under his jaw.

 

“Yes, you are,” said Flashback, “ever since you became my crew. I’ve noticed.”

 

“Even if you’re not particularly good at the follow through,” added Territory, grinning.

 

Half-Past opened his mouth to disagree, the sound of it turning into a whine as Territory’s nails scratched lightly along the inside of his thighs.

 

“You haven’t seen all that he can do,” said Flashback.

 

“I think I’d like to,” said Territory.

 

Half-Past groaned, half at the line and half at the sensation of Flashback’s hand on him as she sped up her motions. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, gasping for breath against her skin. Territory’s nails trailed up and down the inside of his thighs, maddeningly out of time with Flashback’s movements, slowly stroking at the heat inside of him.

 

“That’s it, Half-Past,” said Flashback, her voice a warm breath in his ear, “Your Captain’s got you.”

 

Half-Past came over her hand, biting his lip hard to muffle his moan. He felt almost dizzy as he came back to himself, faintly aware of Territory passing Flashback something to wipe her hand and letting out a whimper as a warm cloth passed over his too-sensitive skin, cleaning him up. Flashback pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

When he opened his eyes, Territory had repostitioned himself on the bed, curled against Half-Past’s side and reaching over him to lay his hand on Flashback’s waist.

 

Flashback let out a long breath. “We probably still have a few hours before we have to rejoin the rest of the crew.”

 

“I don’t know about the two of you, but some of us need our beauty sleep,” said Territory, not opening his eyes.

 

“You don’t need any more beauty sleep,” said Flashback. Her cheeks flushed pink. “But, um. Anyway. I  _ did  _ actually mean sleep.”

 

“Oh good, because honestly Captain I would, you know, if  _ you _ wanted, but also it was a  _ really _ long day yesterday--” Half-Past started to say.

 

Flashback laughed.

 

Half-Past smiled, hesitating for a moment as he tried to find the right words. What  _ was _ a good way to politely ask if you should go back to crew quarters after something like that?

 

Territory made a shushing noise, clumsily trying to pull the blankets over the three of them without moving or opening his eyes. “Nap time. Then talking.”

 

Flashback sat up, pulling the blanket out from under them and laying it over them. Territory reached up and loosely tangled their fingers together before pulling her down for a sleepy kiss, warm but without the frantic energy of before.

 

Half-Past cleared his throat. “You don’t want me to, uh, go?”

 

“Uh, no?” said Flashback.

 

“Where would you even go?” said Territory, “we lost all those crew beds when we got attacked, you’re gonna have to share anyway, might as well stay here.”

 

“Right, yeah, the crew beds,” said Half-Past.

 

“And also, I’m really comfy right now?” said Territory, “So don’t move.”

 

“Well far be it from me to deny our guest a comfort, I guess,” said Half-Past.

 

“Exactly,” said Flashback, “and you are very comfy, without all the belts on.”

 

Half-Past huffed a laugh. “Right.”

 

“Still too much talking,” said Territory, muffled against Half-Past’s shoulder.

 

Half-Past made a zipping motion on his lips and Flashback huffed a laugh, settling against his other side. She reached across him, brushing the hair out of Territory’s eyes before resting her head properly against his shoulder.

 

“You heard the prince,” said Flashback, “Naps first, then we deal with everything else.”

 

Half-Past nodded, letting his eyes slip closed.  _ Everything else _ was sure to be a lot, but they made one hell of a team.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
